Fox among Heroes
by cattj003
Summary: As a young child, Naruto is being chased by his regular mob, but this time they take the beating too far. To save Naruto the kyuubi uses its chakra to open a portal into another world, accidently changing him into a hanyou in the process. FUTURE SLASH MAYBE. Kyuubi x Naruto brother relationship. Tony x Naruto Father x Son relationship.ADOPTED
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Avengers; I'm just a lowly teen who does not find telly entertaining enough and so has to write out imaginations of favourite characters . . . sowwy

**Prologue **

Breaths were visible in the air as a little boy ran as fast as his skeletal legs could carry him. He pushed himself faster, faster, faster, away from the angry mob that was out for his blood. Lactic acid burned through his skinny limbs, and pain tore afresh at his heart when cries of, "monster" and, "abomination", made their ways into his brain.

Tears blinded his path as he ran, not seeing where he was going he ran into a dead end in one of the back street alleys. Panic filled him; "no, no, no, no, no, no, no" could be heard muttered frantically under the boy's breath. He flattened himself against the far wall as a mix if shinobi and civilians surrounded him; bloodlust filled the excitement thickened air.

Half an hour later the cruel humans were still beating and the boy, planning to draw out and enjoy their revenge on the little demon that took everything from them.

Inside the boy's mind the lights were fading and the thoughts becoming less and less coherent as the life faded from him. His breaths were becoming shallower and more strained; the mob was too absorbed in their activities to notice they were going too far, as another presence in the boy's mind made itself known. A powerful and ancient presence that, as its cage began to fall, thought frantically of a way to save it's most beloved and pitiful jailor.

This being was known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the most powerful and sadistic of the Bijuu. The demon king that now seemed to be hell bent on saving its captor's life. An answer popped into the giant fox's mind as he felt his chakra return to his control, though the risks of his plan were many, the rewards were too great to pass up. He concentrated everything he had into one directed blast, that tore a hole into the very fabric of time and space itself, while using a tiny amount to take over the little boy's body and launch it into the portal, just in time to avoid a well-aimed axe.

Darkness took over both minds within the frail body as they continued to fall into the unknown.

This is just the prologue, I hope to be updating soon. Next chapter is Tony finds Naruto. This is my first ever story uploaded onto FF, and Is mainly an experiment to see if I can use it properly.

Cattj003

p.s please review!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Avengers; I'm just a lowly teen who does not find telly entertaining enough and so has to write out imaginations of favourite characters . . . sowwy

Hello, this is my first update; I hope to make it significantly longer than the prologue. Tony will be meeting Naruto in this chapter. Please enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

He had finally managed to get a few minutes away from there. Yes he loved Pepper, and inventing and whatnot, but sometimes even he had to get away from his beautiful tower, and not in the "let's go partying " manner.

So that is why he is now wondering in the general direction of the shawarma restaurant he saw the other day. As he walks through the alley he decided would make a good shortcut, he notices something glistening in the sun, a bright object that seems so reflect the sun in all its intensity. Out of curiosity he moves towards the object, his scientific nature coercing him into finding out what on earth it was.

As he moved closer to it, or him as it seemed, he could make out the details better, causing a dawning comprehension to settle in his stomach, nauseating him. He looked down upon the unconscious little boy. He had pure golden hair matted with excessive amounts of dried blood, limbs that seemed more bone than muscle, and shorter than they should be, and strangely enough two golden, purple tipped fox ears and a purple tipped, golden fox tail.

Tony shook himself out of his shock when noticing the child's injuries. Forcing himself to take a closer inspection he saw the fatality of the injuries, and the severe blood loss the boy was suffering from. Now in a full blown panic Tony carefully hoisted the too light boy into his arms, and set off at a sprint to the pace he was previously so desperate to get away from.

She was wondering well the hell her annoying, selfish, arrogant, gorgeous, ahem, boss could have escaped to now. Just as she was about to go into full fury, "I'm going to find him, then skin him!" mode, he came bursting through the elevators, then without acknowledging her presence, continued straight down in the deeper depths of his apartment.

Now slightly worried, Pepper rushed to follow him. Stopping at the door to the medical wing, (he's Iron Man he's hardly going to wonder into a hospital,) she opened her mouth to ask a question, when she noticed the limp little boy on ta bed and Tony rushing around tending to his injuries. Quickly prioritising her thoughts she demanded," what can I do to help?"

"I'm going to have to stitch up some off his wounds, undress him and wipe him down, then get the anti-septic". Unhesitatingly doing as he asked, for as useless as he is he's good in a crisis, she had got to work, forcing down the bile after seeing the full extent of the boy's condition.

Tony also quickly got to work, ordering Pepper to get an IV ready and to fetch some bandages, while with deft and experienced hands, closed the boy many wounds.

After he finished his task he worked together with Pepper to dress the wounds and boy, and settle him under the covers of the bed. They hooked him up to a blood bag and a painkiller, and then sat down to wait for him to awaken.

Within half an hour of sitting down Pepper asked the question that hung in the air," how . . . who . . . what, what could do this to a child? No humane being by any standards! How on earth could he have ended up in such a critical state? He's skin and bones Tony!"

"I know!" he ground out irritated. He couldn't do anything more for the boy until he woke up and could give him his name. Whoever had done this to him . . . he would hunt them down and introduce them to a world of pain! A child! Such an innocent looking child!

Obviously it was a result of neglect and abuse, but on such a level? It scared him. That a human was capable of such a thing, it scared him. Gazing at the boy he could not help but feel his heart rip in to at the sight of him, instinctual sympathy and love, as well as a need to protect, rose within him.

Even if it killed him, he would let this child suffer no longer.

Pepper, recognising the look of pain on her best friend's face, could tell Tony was connecting the boy's situation to his own emotional neglect; but she could also see a change in his eyes. The hopelessness that usually shone through them when thinking upon this subject was gone.

In its place was determination. Pepper saw it, agreed with it, and allowed it to feed her own. (Determination). Looking back at the boy she too felt the overwhelming love and need towards this flow through her.

Without his consent or knowing, the little child had just gained the parents he had only ever hoped for.

His eyes opened to blinding light, closing them again he groaned. He felt a numb throbbing that made his limbs feel heavy. He was slowly slipping back into his painless oblivion when he heard a muffled question.

"Naruto" he breathed.

The now identified Naruto waded through the sewers he found himself in, suspiciously uninjured. He felt a gentle voice calling his name. The voice felt like safety, the spot of sun in the snow, ice on a summer's day and the chocolate on top of an éclair. Safe, warm, soothing and delicious all at once.

The only odd thing to him was that he associated that with a fairly harsh male voice.

Following the whisperings he ended up in front a huge cage with a flimsy piece of paper, with seal written on the front, stuck on.

Walking up to the bars he calls out a tentative, "hello?"

A huge shadow suddenly loomed down on him and he scrambled back as far as he could. The previous voice spoke while Naruto continued panicking.

"My goodness, please forgive, I had no intention of hurting you! Here let me see if I can . . . aha . . . there, is this better?"

Suddenly standing in front of Naruto was large man, with short; buzz cut burgundy hair, slit red eyes wide with worry, red, white tipped fox ears, and nine large tails with large, defined, yet somehow slender muscles. Although his expression was kind, one could not help but be intimidated by the half-naked stranger who, now noticing his exposed torso, was pulling on a thick woollen fleece. Once on, the fleece made him look more like an overgrown cuddly plushie.

This new image relaxed Naruto, as the image now fit the voice. He was quickly on his guard again, always being cautious around strangers, as he silently quizzed his situation.

The Kyuubi, noticing this went into a full-blown explanation of who he was, where they were, why he was there, who the boy's family was, what happened while he was unconscious and his true intentions towards humans.

See the Kyuubi was forced to attack Konoha, the village he had protected for so long, and in a moment of lucidness begged his best friend, the Yondaime Hokage, to quickly seal him, giving him the jutsu to do so.

Minato was hesitant at first, Kushina had just died and his new born son was cradled in his arms. He was not given long to think, as Kyuubi could not keep control much longer. Deciding it would be the best for the village, and his own son, he gave his life performing the Shiki Fuuin, sealing his best friend into the body of his son, to become his family and protector.

During the Kyuubi's gently told tale, Naruto had inched closer to him, and crawled into his lap, snuggling into the comforting embrace of the large man. He yawned cutely and his eyes drooped.

"_**Kawaiiiiii!**__" _Kyuubi secretly thought, watching the sweet innocent child fall asleep in his arms. He silently vowed to protect and be a mentor to Naruto . . .

"Night, night Kyuu-nii-chan" . . . and apparently older brother, he added his face bright red as Naruto faded from the mindscape.

Tony watched on in stony and apprehensive silence as the boy, who he now knows is called Naruto – a strange name yet it suited the boy- shifted in his now deep sleep into a more comfortable position.

Pepper, having left a few hours prior to attend to the company, was very distracted throughout the day and had to reschedule an important meeting, afraid her fretting over the blonde angel would ruin a make or break deal.

All through their worrying, Kyuubi was sitting in the mindscape blushing and dancing in joy, having met his cute, innocent little otouto.

There you go another chappie, vomited out in happiness of my first review courtesy of one Sakurayuuki19, thank you!

Naruto will wake up and properly meet with Tony next chapter; I hope its good enough,

Cattj003

p.s please review! Help become a better writer!

Okay I Have recently drawn a picture of Kyuubi and Naruto together on my deviantART gallery, link will be in my profile!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Avengers; I'm just a lowly teen who does not find telly entertaining enough and so has to write out imaginations of favourite characters . . . sowwy

Hello again! I want to say thank you to anyone who has even read this story, it means so much! Naruto will wake up properly now and yes will be the cutest little hanyou ever! Sorry about the previous chapters, but I have finally figured out how to do line breaks, (sort of . . .) I know duh! Right?

Anyway please enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Chapter 2**

Naruto woke up once again, this time though he had no trouble staying awake. He struggled into an upright position to observe his surroundings. He realised he was in what seemed to be in a hospital room, with a man dozing lightly in a chair next to his bed.

He had designer stubble, although looked rather haggard as if he hadn't eaten or slept for a few days. This confused Naruto, as there was no need for the man to be there.

He spotted a jug of water on a small table next to his bed with a glass next to it. Realising his parched throat he strained to reach the water that seemed just out of reach. After finally managing to grasp the jug in both hands he attempted to lift it . . . only for him to drop it. After all he had no muscle to speak of.

"Huh . . . uh . . . what . . ." the man snorted trying to wake up. He saw Naruto awake," ah your up, how are you feeling? Are you in pain? Tell me where it hurts? Kid?"

His querying stumbled to a halt when he saw Naruto huddle into his blankets and start whimpering, with his eyes frantically darting around the room for an escape route. Tony cringed when he realised he must have scared the child and attempted to correct his mistake.

"Hey, hey, shh, it's okay, its fine you're okay", he whispered gently, "I'm not going to hurt you; no one is going to hurt you. Can you tell me your name?"

Naruto looked up at the man, who was now wearing a gentle and apologetic expression. He felt the same safety radiating from this man, as he did his Nii-chan, although not as strongly, he felt he could trust him and keep him safe. Naruto trusted his instincts as they had saved his life many a time before; he decided to be a bit cautious to be safe though.

"Naruto." He mumbled, barely auditory let alone understandable. Tony already knowing his name went with the flow and stated," my name is Tony Stark; it's a real pleasure to meet you!" Naruto blushed at the genuine pleasure Tony was displaying, as if he was actually pleased to meet him.

"I found you hurt in an alley and brought you to my home to treat you, how are you feeling? Who hurt you so badly?"

THIS WAS HIS HOME? Naruto thought wide eyed. Then acknowledging the question replied," everyone hurt me, me demon." His simplistic language told Tony that no one had ever tried to teach the child to speak, outraged he shouted," YOU ARE NO SUCH THING! You are the cutest little boy I have ever met! Did they call you that because of the foxy traits? THEY JUST MAKE YOU CUTER! What about your parents?" he breathed heavily, trying to hold in his rant as much as possible.

He then looked at Naruto who eyes where wide again, with his ears pinned back and his tail curling between his legs.

Just then Pepper burst through the door," is everything alright? I heard shouting, ah he's awake! Why didn't you tell me immediately! Trying to keep him for yourself ay?" completely ignoring the shocked and mildly frightened expressions of the males, stalked over to Naruto and smothered him into a hug.

"Oh my poor baby! How are you dear, does it hurt anywhere?" She had already decided she would adopt the child that seemed so damaged. She would never let him go back to such abusive parents, if he even had any. She would keep him, feed him and even walk him! She would never let him be so unhappy again!

During this internal rant of hers, Naruto had gradually relaxed into her arms as he realised she wasn't trying to suffocate him. She smelled nice, like jasmine and honey suckle. The scent pleased and soothed his now sensitive nose.

Pepper realising Tony was still in the room, drew back a little to glare at him," how dare scare my little angel, there was no need to start shouting now was there?!"

Tony, massively shocked by his impeccable secretary's impulsive behaviour and how quickly Naruto had accepted physical contact with her, failed to reply.

"What? No excuse Mr Smartarse? Well listen well and . . . ", she had started rising to go and beat on Tony outside where Naruto couldn't see, when said child whimpered and clung to the front of her shirt desperately.

He looked up and into her eyes, his massive puppy-like sapphire blue orbs hypnotised her," no leave," he begged quietly," Me be good, no leave". Naruto wrapped his arms around her and held on to her tightly, not wanting the motherly person to leave.

"Shh now, I'm not going anywhere. My name is Pepper Potts and I will be your new Mom!" she declared," and no one can stop me, for I am going to protect your precious heart from everyone! And- ", "whoa there horsey, what about his real parents?"" they can't have him! He's mine!"

"No parents, me has no parents. Me has Kyuu-Nii-chan, no parents" a timid and dejected voice interrupted, "my mummy, be my mummy, pwease Pepsi", he near grovelled, with tears streaming down is little whiskered face.

Both Tony and Pepper's hearts beat painfully in their chests at the cuteness of the boy, and the cruelty of his situation. They dismissed, "Kyuubi", as an imaginary friend and moved to circle their arms around the boy. They both enveloped him in a group hug promising to take him in, to make him happy.

"I will be your mummy, and Soda will be your daddy, Naru, ""Soda?"" if I'm Pepsi, you're Soda! Tasteless and boring!"

Finding there gentle bickering soothing Naruto drifted off once again with upright ears and a slightly wagging tail, this time in his parents' arms, for once feeling hope for the future.

Short but sweet! Next chapter there will be a few time skips, just a few, but we won't miss out on Naruto's childhood. Plus Pepsi and Soda- I mean Pepper and Tony, will find out about the Kyuubi's existence and about Naruto's ninja heritage. But how?

I hope this is alright, and will update very very soon!

Cattj003

p.s. PLEASE REVIEW! XD


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Avengers; I'm just a lowly teen who does not find telly entertaining enough and so has to write out imaginations of favourite characters . . . sowwy

There will be a few time skips, in this chapter, and we will be starting on trying to cannon on the Avengers, maybe near the end . . . I don't know, this is all just off the top of my head.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

After a few weeks, Naruto was healthy enough to leave the medical room and move into his new bedroom. Over his stay there, he had already bonded with Tony and Pepper to the point where he was comfortable enough to start a conversation with them. Albeit in poor English, but practice makes perfect.

He had truly come to see them as his real parents, and his saviours. Although they fought a lot, they never turned their anger towards him, blamed him for stuff he didn't do, and never once did they hit him. It was the longest he had ever been injury free.

Every time he went to sleep, or dazed out for a bit he would enter his mindscape, and spend his time with his Kyuu-Nii-chan.

Kyuubi would be wearing a different coloured fleece each time, and they would always end up cuddling if left alone for too long. Kyuubi had been telling Naruto all about ninja's, and chakra and showing him all the scrolls he had, filled with jutsu.

Naruto had listened to every word with sparkling eyes, begging the Kyuubi to teach him. Kyuubi had a terrible time trying to deny Naruto's, "you're gonna abandon me?" look, with the watery puppy eyes, pinned back ears and curled up tale.

So he had ended up promising to start training his pretty otouto in chakra control. Using his nightly visits, Naruto had mastered both wall climbing and water walking. Kyuubi was now helping him train up in taijutsu, saying that he wouldn't learn any ninjutsu until he could sufficiently defend himself.

Right now, Pepsi and Soda, as he now liked to call them, were walking him to his own room. A room all to himself. They were now nattering over him about something to do with a metal suit, but he didn't understand and so paid no attention.

He was excited to see what his new home was like, and was brimming with energy practically bouncing off the walls. Today was the day he could really start to live his own life with his family.

The walked through the kitchen, living and dining room and into a corridor with loads of doors down it. Tony pointed out three doors to Naruto," Naru, this is your room, mine is the one opposite and Pepper's is the one next to mine, okay?" Naruto just nodded buoyantly.

During the weeks of Naruto's domestic hospitalisation, Pepper had taken it upon herself to refurbish Tony's apartment, seeing as he hardly ever left his son's side, to make it homier and more fitting for a family. She kept his technology but decided it looked too big and empty for a child.

There were now two big squishy sofas by the massive plasma, a proper dining room for family meals, and the kitchen had been child proofed, with stocked cupboards and a full fridge. She had also bought _a lot_ of instant ramen, after finding out about the blonde's addiction.

They walked into Naruto's room, and the little boy gasped with pleasure.

The room was a light but warm yellow, with a massive window overlooking the city as one wall, and a baby purple (it exists) carpet. There was also a mahogany desk and chair in one corner with a stocked mahogany bookshelf next to it, and two deep purple bean bag chairs were in another corner, next to a mahogany dresser with a mirror above it. In the centre of the room was a big mahogany, four poster bed, with warm yellow sheets covering goose down feathers and duvet. There was a plethora of fox plushies on the pillows of the bed, and a night light was plugged into the wall next to it. Last but not least there was a grey shag pile carpet in the middle of the room.

Naruto squealed and jumped onto the bed already giving out names to his plushies. He turned towards his parents and gave them a massive smile that almost split his face in two, unable to find another way to express just how grateful he was for everything they had given him.

Tony wrapped his arm around a surprisingly calm Pepper, "glad you like it kiddo" he said, with one of the genuine smiles he was still getting used to. Until Naruto came along, he realised he had never truly smiled out of happiness. Hell, he wasn't even all that happy!

Pepper walked towards Naruto, pulling out a rubber ducky and a brush at the same time," sweetie, its bath time."

Naruto ran.

* * *

Naruto was now six. It had been a couple of years since his life had taken a dramatic turn for the better, and he decided that today was the day he would show his parents his Kyuu-Nii-chan.

Kyuubi had been teaching him a technique, to allow him to take a physical form outside of Naruto's body. He made sure it only used his chakra, as he did not want Naruto suffering from chakra exhaustion.

He had been scared to tell his parents about who and what he really was, and where he was from, (especially his Daddy, he would probably try to open a portal just to go and kill everyone in Konoha,) as he was afraid of them rejecting his hanyou status.

Hope filled him though as he thought of through the last couple of years. They had taken his fox-like appearance and traits all in their stride. Pepper particularly liked to make his hair and ears shine.

His parents had decided that he was to be home schooled, as they had not fool-proof way of hiding his extra appendages, and had discovered Naruto's natural ability to quickly grasp concepts and to understand what most people could not.

This excited Tony greatly, and he performed many IQ tests on the child, without Pepper's knowing of course, and had come up with the same answer again and again. His baby was a genius! Of course it was to be expected of a Stark, although Tony made sure never pressure Naruto as he had been.

Naruto found he liked to direct his genius more towards ninjutsu, and music, although it was not beyond him to understand the most complex physics theories if he tried, and he liked to try, just to please his Dad.

So here he was on his way to his next lesson with Pepper, who he knew was speaking with Tony about exams thanks to his enhanced hearing, gathering courage for the situation ahead carrying his favoured plushie Kit.

"**It will be fine, otouto, they love you for who you are, and will only be too happy for you to have an extra protector."**

"_I know Kyuu-Nii-chan; I just can't help but be a little apprehensive." (_His English had improved greatly thanks to the constant bickering of Soda and Pepsi.)

* * *

Tony was sitting with his mouth hanging open, and his hands limp at his sides, staring in shock at the huge stranger that had just appeared in his living room, with the same, wait no he had nine- _nine?_-, extra limbs as he son.

Pepper too was numb with shock and was struggling to process what her Naru had just told her. She didn't have a problem with Kyuubi, of course not; it was just a massive jolt to her system to see him prove Naruto's stories about ninja's.

Kyuubi was cradling Naruto in his arms, slightly nervous about the ten minute silence that didn't seem to be about to let up. He had just explained to them everything about everything. He was ready to protect Naruto with his life, (well figuratively speaking, seeing as he can't die) in case his parents did something unexpected like turn on him.

Seeing this, they both suddenly warmed to the intimidating,(yet slightly overgrown plushie looking,) man, and decided simultaneously then and there, that he would be just as much as a part of the family as the rest of them.

Pepper jumped into her mother hen mode and set to work, "right are you hungry dear? Is there anything you'd like to drink? Tea? And where will you sleep? Do you want your own room, or will you stay inside Naruto during the night?"

Now it was Naruto and Kyuubi's turn to stand, humorously shell-shocked.

* * *

Well that's another one finished, man I'm on fire! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, you're too kind! :#)

So what shall it be? Shall Kyuubi have his own pairing, and so his own room? Who should Naruto be paired with, (he will be the uke, and Naruto universe peeps will be arriving later on,)? How should Naruto develop as a person?

Review and tell me pleeeaaaase!

And sorry if the colour of Naruto's room is a bit girly, but it suited his hair/ears/tail colour.

Cattj003.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Avengers. Wish I did though.

I am so sorry for the late update, all I can say for myself is I got stuck in the pleasurable prison named reading, I couldn't stop! Surely you must understand the dilemma of "should I read just one more chapter?"? Don't hate me! Plus I got an ipad mini for Christmas and as I am technologically retarded I have been busy bubble wrapping it so it never breaks! I think I might put Shikamaru with Naruto, because he's smart too. Oh and I don't know how long Tony was captive for so I'm just gonna guess about a month.

Cattj003 – SO SORRY!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

They were sitting huddled on the wide sofa, Naruto sitting in Kyuubi's lap with his legs over Pepper's. There was tear tracks on both Pepper and Naruto's faces as they contemplated Tony's mortality.

"Shh, it will be okay, he'll be fine, he's a stubborn genius, don't cry," Kyuubi desperately tried to comfort them. They had been like this every night for three weeks now, after it became obvious that Tony wasn't coming back anytime soon.

Naruto was breaking inside. It was half a year ago now when he had introduced his Nii-san to Pepsi and Soda. He thought that he had reached the epitome of happiness, his family had been completed and there was nothing else he could have asked the universe for. Until now.

He had no appetite, and could not sleep for worry of his adoptive Father, who had been captured by terrorists a month ago. His rose coloured world had been shattered and his heart was failing under the strain of his sadness. Even Kyuu's bear hugs could not make him smile.

A loud perky ringtone rang through the room, slicing through the depressed atmosphere, causing everyone in the room to tense and stare at Pepper's pocket.

Hesitantly she picked it up, afraid of what she was going to hear on the other end, "h-hello?" she asked.

"Well don't you sound happy, what happened to you then?" came an instantly recognisable, cheeky voice, "and how is my wonderful family doing ay? Aren't you worried about me, bet you were happy to be rid of me for a while . . ." he carried on unaware of the reaction he was causing.

Pepper's wide and happy eyes narrowed slowly as the man continued, her face slowly turning puce, she drew in a massive breath and,

"Uh-oh,"

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU BASTARD! HAPPY? HAPPY! WE'RE BAWLING OUR EYES OUT HERE, AND YOU SAY HAPPY? HOW DARE YOU! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU IDIOT SO I CAN HIT YOU? I CAN'T BELIEVE . . . "

Her tirade carried on in the background as Naruto turned to face Kyuubi with the first genuine smile on his face in a month, "Daddy's back", he whispered with a face splitting grin and tears running down his cheeks.

"YOU FREAK! I'M GONNA KILL YOU DAMMIT ALL! . . . "Kyuubi and Naruto's laughter rang through the air as happiness permeated the building once again.

* * *

And that's a wrap. Sorry it took so long to post this and about how short it is, but someone suggested I include the two Iron Man films and Naruto's feeling during them and I agreed it was a great idea so here you are!

Next chapter coming soon I promise!


	6. Adoption

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys I am really sorry about this but it seems I won't have time to be writing for a few years, and I know how annoying it is when this happens, but I have some really personal circumstances that are gonna keep me from being able to focus on writing and wanted to offer this fanfic up for adoption. So anybody who is guaranteed to take good care of this story is welcome to have it, just make sure it carries on living yeah? Anybody who is interested can PM me with their ideas for the future of this fic, and I shall send you the previously written chapters. I am sorry to be such a disappointment, I never wanted this to happen.

From

a-very-sad

**Cattj003 x x**


	7. Going Once, Going Twice, Sold!

So guys, i.b.22 has adopted this fic, and I trust them completely to make this story great! The name will stay the same, and it is now up to i.b.22 as to when they are going to post this story. I want to thank you for being so understanding about my reasoning to put the fic up for adoption. I hope to come out with new work as soon as I have time in my busy schedule.

Cattj003 x


End file.
